Son of Time
by SpartanBoy
Summary: David Hours has a hard life, but don't worry it's gonna get much harder... Especially when primordials are watching.


**Hey guys it's me Spartan Boy, I have been thinking for hours and I decided to write about an idea I had. Don't worry Percy will be in this story and I will switch to his point of view occasionally, but my OC David Hours is the main character in this story.**

David Hours has has a pretty hard life, but he never expected to see a one eyed giant kill his mom.

It started as a normal picnic on a sunny day. David's mom had thought it was a brilliant day for a picnic, so they went to the central park. It was pretty normal before the bushes started rustling like someone was in them, but they just ignored it, because it was a fairly windy day.

David was right in the middle of his cheesecake when a hound jumped out of the bushes. You must be thinking, Wow David you were scared of a stray dog. Well if you were in the middle of eating the best food that exists (AN Even better than blue cookies) and a dog the size of a small car jumps out of the bushes you're going to get startled. His mother grew very pale and said, "David, walk backwards slowly and keep eye contact." Now David was very startled by the hound , but he followed his mother's instructions hoping nothing would happen. David took this moment to study the beast. It had lava red eyes and brownish red fur. Oh yeah did he mention razor sharp claws and dagger like teeth.

Of course knowing David's luck it didn't work out as expected he heard something large come out of the trees. He did get one thing correct it was large. "Uh, mom what the fuck is that?!" He was hoping his mom would say something like , "oh that's your uncle Gary." No such luck, all she said was, "Did you just cuss!? You are thirteen years old if you ever say something like that I will wash your mouth with soap!"

Even the hound took a step back from her tone. The giant didn't though, all he did was laugh. "The mortal woman things she can scare me? I will crush her!" My mom started rapidly walking backward, but the giant leaped after her and grabbed her.

"No!" It was awful the monster slowly started cutting off her air supply, and all I could do is watch. She started going purple and then... She stopped struggling. I hoped she was unconscious, but that didn't matter because he didn't stop squeezing. Once he was done he turned, and smiled at me.

That's when he noticed he had one eye... Let that settle in, A ONE EYED GIANT ATTACKED HIM AND KILLED HIS MOTHER! Yep he has terrible luck! But even worse! The one-eyed man is now looking at him. He was so screwed, he was so scared he didn't notice the hound tensing about to strike.

When he did notice it was to late. Out of instinct he put his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes. When he didn't feel the dog claws rip into him he was confused. So he opened his eyes, and...

Saw the hound inches from his face, but it wasn't moving. In fact nothing was moving, the giant was exactly where it was before he had closed his eyes.

So he did what all smart people do when they have an advantage, he took it. He ran as far as he could from the things. When he stopped he felt really tired. I mean sure he had just run quite a bit, but he never felt this tired so he took rest. Then he noticed a weird feeling, kinda like a tugging in his gut. So he stopped it.

The everything started moving again. Now he was really confused. Was he the one freezing everything? Or was it just a coincidence?

'No matter' he thought. He would figure it out later.

In his musings he didn't see the boy until he walked straight into him. "Oomph!" Was the noise he heard when he crashed into him. " I'm so sorry man I didn't see you ther- Is that a sword? " Its true the person he ran into was holding a bronze sword.

"Wait, you can see the sword?" The boy asked him. "Of course I can see the sword, I'm not blind!" The boy asked him, " Have strange things ever happened to you, like monsters attack you?" He answered carefully, "Yes."

The boys eyes widened, "Hurry you must follow me."

 **Hope you like the chapter, it was a pain in the ass t** **o write. As many of you probably guess he is a son of Kronos. The reason why he hasn't cried about his mother is partly because he is still in shock and also because in the next chapter he will have an emotional breakdown which will be essential to the plot. And as always,**

 **Peace,**

 **Spartan Boy**


End file.
